1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a combination grab handle and garment hook for use in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles often include garment hooks attached to the interior trim panel of the vehicle adjacent the ceiling and rear door or side window of the vehicle, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,252, for supporting and transporting garments on garment hangers within the vehicle. These types of garment hooks are often small and not capable of handling or supporting a large number of garments. Because the small hooks are incapable of holding a large number of garments, they are usually not adequately functional for use when traveling, picking up garments from a dry cleaner, and other times when large hanging capacity is desired.
Many vehicles also often have assist, or grab handles, attached to the interior trim panel of the vehicle and located near the ceiling, typically above the rear door or side windows of the vehicle, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,408, for providing support to passengers within the vehicle and to assist in the ingress and egress within the vehicle. Vehicle passengers also often use these grab handles to overcome the limited handling capacity of garment hooks by hanging their garments, and garment hangers, directly over and through the grab handles. Due to the design of these grab handles, it is often difficult to pass a hook of the garment hanger through an opening between the grab handle and the interior trim panel or ceiling to which the grab handle is attached. In some cases, the garment hangers will tear, damage, or scrape the ceiling or grab handle as the passenger forces the garment hanger through the opening and onto the handle. Due to the position of the grab handles, garments that are hung on the grab handle also tend to bunch against the door or window causing wrinkling and possibly soiling the garments.
It is also known to provide accessory devices for supporting garments and garment hangers which can be attached to the existing garment hooks or grab handles within the vehicle. An example of such an accessory device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,068. However, these devices can be expensive and cumbersome to employ. Theses type of accessory device may also defeat the purpose and function of the existing garment hook and/or grab handle. Therefore, these devices may not remedy the problems associated with using the grab handles or the small garment hooks.
Thus, it is desirable a provide an improved garment hook capable of supporting a larger capacity of garments and a functional grab handle for assisting a passenger within the vehicle.
The subject invention relates to a combination grab handle and garment hook assembly comprising a base adapted to be mounted to an interior trim panel of a vehicle and an elongated handle. A pivot mechanism pivotally couples the handle to the base for providing rotational movement of the handle relative to the base along a plane generally parallel to the base between a stowed position and a deployed position projecting into the interior of the vehicle. In the stowed position, the handle may be used as a grab handle to support a passenger within the vehicle and in the deployed position, the handle may be used as a garment hook for supporting a larger capacity of garments inwardly of the interior trim panel. The assembly further includes a locking mechanism for locking the handle in each of the stowed and deployed positions. Still further, the assembly includes a track system for providing a variety of positions of the assembly along the trim panel within the interior of the vehicle.